gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen
Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen first meet in the seventh season of ''Game of Thrones''. They are in need of one another as an ally and slowly begin to work together to achieve their respective goals and in doing so they develop an attraction and at the end of season seven they consummate their feelings, becoming lovers. Season 7 Daenerys is visited by the Red Priestess Melisandre, who believes that Dany might be The Prince That Was Promised. Varys questions Melisandre about her previous service to the ill-fated King Stannis Baratheon. While Daenerys initially does not believe that she could be the Prince, Missandei reassures her that the High Valyrian word for "prince" or "princess" is gender neutral. Melisandre tells Daenerys of Jon Snow, the King in the North, who has united the North and the Wildlings. Tyrion vouches for Jon Snow and convinces Daenerys that he will make a good ally. Dany accepts Tyrion's advice, and tells him to extend an invitation for Jon to attend her at Dragonstone – where Jon must "bend the knee."Stormborn Jon and Davos arrive at Dragonstone, and are immediately greeted by Tyrion and Missandei. Upon meeting, Tyrion address Jon as the bastard of Winterfell while Jon addressed him as the "dwarf" of Casterly Rock. Jon observes that Tyrion has picked up some scars. Jon also introduces Davos while Tyrion introduces Missandei, who requests that they surrender their weapons. Jon and his entourage hand over their weapons to Daenerys Targaryen's Dothraki guards. On the walk to the castle, Missandei walks with Davos and tells him that she comes from the island of Naath. Davos remarks that it was a paradise full of palm trees. Jon and Tyrion talk about Sansa Stark's marriage to Tyrion. Tyrion assures Jon that it was a sham and remarks that she is a lot smarter than she lets on, which Jon agrees. Jon confides that his bannermen think he was a fool for coming to Dragonstone and Tyrion admits he would have advised against it, "Stark men don't fare well when they travel south." Jon acknowledges this, but tells Tyrion he is not a Stark. Jon and Davos are startled at the sight of Drogon and Viserion flying low over the causeway and dive to the ground, while an amused Missandei and Tyrion retain their composure. Offering Jon a hand up, Tyrion says he wishes he could tell Jon he'll get used to the dragons – but no one is quite used to them except their mother, who is waiting for Jon within. thumb|Davos and Jon arrives; they first lay eyes on Dany's dragons. On the cliffs overlooking the beach, Varys confronts Melisandre about her reluctance to see the King in the North. Melisandre responds to his prodding that she parted on bad terms with Jon Snow and Davos Seaworth because of terrible mistakes she made. She says that now that she has "brought ice and fire together", she will end her previous habit of "whispering in the ears of kings" and indicates her intention to travel to Volantis. When Varys suggests that she should not return to Westeros, Melisandre replies that she will return one last time, "as she is destined to die in Westeros... as Varys." In the throne room, Missandei introduces Queen Daenerys's many titles while Davos introduces Jon Snow simply as King in the North. Daenerys thanks Jon for traveling so far but insists that he is a mere Lord. Davos begs to differ but Daenerys responds there has been no King in the North ever since Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror, failing to acknowledge that Jon's "half-brother" Robb Stark was declared king after "their" father's execution, and adds that an oath lasts for perpetuity. Dany then reiterates her demand for Jon to bend the knee but he refuses. When Dany accuses him of breaking faith with House Targaryen, Jon reminds Dany how her father brutally executed Rickard and Brandon Stark, Jon's (maternal, believed to be paternal) grandfather and uncle. Daenerys acknowledges her father was an evil man and apologizes for his actions on behalf of House Targaryen. She also stresses that children should not be judged for the crimes of their parents. She then urges Jon to renew the historic allegiance between their two great houses. Jon agrees with Daenerys's view that children should not be blamed for the crimes of their parents but argues that he is not beholden to his ancestors' oaths. Jon tells her that he has come for her help. Dany reminds him that she has three dragons and Dothraki who have pledged themselves to her. Getting to the point of his trip, Jon likens the fighting between the Great Houses to children squabbling over a game. He points out that the Army of the Dead is their true enemy. Daenerys is skeptical but Tyrion vouches for Jon. Jon says that they need to make cause to fight against the Army of the Dead. Daenerys asks if Jon knew that his alleged father's best friend had sent assassins to kill her as a baby, unaware that Lord Eddard Stark had opposed King Robert Baratheon's assassination plot. Dany recounts that she was targeted by assassins, enslaved, raped, and defiled but that her faith in herself rather the gods kept her going. Daenerys talks about the miracle of her dragons' hatching and the Dothraki crossing the Narrow Sea. When Daenerys reiterates that she is destined to rule the Seven Kingdoms, Jon retorts that she will be ruling over a graveyard and points out that the Night King is their true enemy. Tyrion says they cannot split their forces. Davos then speaks up for his liege lord and tells Dany that Jon won the support of the Wildlings and fought the White Walkers. Davos also mentions that Jon Snow came back from the dead. Davos says that it doesn't matter who bends the knee. Tyrion doesn't see the point of Jon Snow's refusal to submit. When Jon disputes Daenerys's claims to Queenship, Dany responds that he is in open rebellion since he has declared himself King in the North. Daenerys then receives a message from Varys. Dany orders Missandei to give Jon and his followers' food and lodging. When Jon asks if he is a prisoner, she says not yet. At the Chamber of the Painted Table, Varys tells her that the Targaryen fleet was ambushed by Euron Greyjoy's Iron Fleet in the Narrow Seas. He informs her that Yara Greyjoy, Ellaria Sand, and her daughter Tyene Sand were captured. In response to this grim news, Daenerys allows Jon and Davos to stay until they can reach a proper agreement. Later, Jon and Tyrion discuss his predicament. Jon is unhappy that he is being kept on the island, preventing him from going back home while the White Walkers and the Night King still pose a threat. Tyrion says he trusts the word of Jeor Mormont and Jon. Jon asks Tyrion how he can convince people about the existence of things which they don't believe exist. Jon wants to help his people and is frustrated with the deadlock. Tyrion encourages Jon not to give up. When Jon remarks that he is a fool for going south, Tyrion reassures him that Daenerys is not her father and has protected people from "monsters," just as Jon does, and this is why Daenerys has come to Westeros. Tyrion tells Jon that many of the people she has saved are on this island and suggests Jon speak with them. Tyrion asks if there is something he can do to help Jon. After learning about the dragonglass beneath Dragonstone, Tyrion speaks with Dany about Jon's request to access the material. Dany is preoccupied with the loss of two allies. Tyrion convinces Dany to let Jon have the dragon glass in order to court his allegiance. He tells her to give him something so that they can focus on Casterly Rock. Dany accept's her Hand's advice. While Dany is watching over her dragons, she is joined by Jon. Dany tells Jon that she named her dragons Rhaegal and Viserion after her late brothers Rhaegar and Viserys Targaryen and tells Jon that she understands he has lost two brothers himself. She explains that people had thought dragons were extinct but they exist again and perhaps they should be re-examining what they know. Jon realizes that Tyrion has been petitioning her. Dany tells Jon she is determined to remove Cersei Lannister. She allows Jon to mine the dragon glass and agrees to provide men and equipment. When he asks if she believes in the Night King and White Walkers, she tells him to get to work.The Queen's Justice In the next episode, while Dany is talking to Missandei, Jon calls to her and shows him the dragonglass cave. Inside the cave, Jon leads her to a small place where only the two go, which includes the paintings of the Children of the Forest about the Long Night which clearly seems to affect Daenerys in some way. She tells him that she will fight for him when he bends the knee. After they exit the cave, Dany learns the news about what happened in Casterly Rock and Highgarden, which leads her to ask for counsel from the King in the North where they start cooperating. Later, Jon speaks with Davos Seaworth who notes that he's been developing an attraction to her in some way.The Spoils of War When Dany comes back from the Battle of the Goldroad, Drogon lands near Jon and approaches him. Despite being terrified of seeing Drogon up close, Jon manages to stand his ground and reaches out his hand to pet Drogon, to which the dragon allows. Dany becomes visibly amazed by this, considering Drogon's usually aggressive personality, especially towards complete strangers. She dismounts, at which point Drogon flies off, and claims that the "gorgeous beasts" Jon sees are her children. Daenerys informs Jon of her victory over the Lannisters, and then asks him what Ser Davos meant by "taking a knife in the heart for his people." Jon avoids discussing his resurrection, claiming that Davos gets carried away, but before Daenerys can press him further, they are interrupted by the arrival of Jorah Mormont, who has been cured of his greyscale. Dany later has a small war council, which Jon attends. Jon learns that his younger siblings Arya and Bran Stark are alive and in Winterfell. Dany is happy for Jon. Jon wants to go home, concerned because this same message also informs him that the Night King is close. Dany notes that Jon says he doesn't have enough men to fight the Army of the Dead and Jon asks her again to join him. However, Dany is worried that Cersei will take advantage and march in if she turns her focus to the Army of the Dead. The council talks of capturing a wight beyond the Wall and bringing it to King's Landing to convince Cersei the Army of the Dead is real and come to a truce with her. When Jon volunteers to lead the raid, Dany is jolted and says she didn't allow him to leave, showing her affection for him. Jon insists he must lead the raid and asks her to trust in him as it's their best chance to protect all their people. When Jon leaves, Dany is present, and in their farewell conversation, she tells the King in the North that "she's grown used to him", which hints that she may have feelings for him.Eastwatch On Dragonstone, Daenerys talks to Tyrion about the stupid things heroes can do, noting Drogo, Daario Naharis, Jorah Mormont and even Jon Snow as examples. When Tyrion notices that they all fell in love with her, Dany replies that Jon is not in love with her and Tyrion ironically says he supposes he isn't, and the way he stares at her is only to pursue a military alliance. Daenerys brushes it off, claiming that Jon is too "little" for her. Meanwhile, Jon finds himself surrounded by the Army of the Dead and sends Gendry back to Eastwatch to send a raven to Daenerys asking for help. Daenerys doesn't hesitate and immediately flies her dragons beyond the Wall, ignoring Tyrion's objections, coming to his rescue. Mounting Drogon, Daenerys manages to shatter the Army of the Dead by setting some of them aflame and making way for Jon and his companions to escape on dragon's back. However, wights start approaching them and while all the others climb, Jon stays behind to fight the wights off. Then, the Night King throws an ice spear at Viserion, killing him. As the wights are too many, Jon stays behind while Dany and the rest fly off on Drogon's back and falls off in a lake. Later, Jon manages to escape with the help of his uncle, Benjen Stark. On top of the Wall at Eastwatch, Daenerys awaits the possibility of Jon's return. Jon arrives at Eastwatch badly wounded with Daenerys at the verge of tears of joy. He is immediately loaded to a ship heading towards King's Landing. While he is stripped, Daenerys sees his scars and is astonished, finally understanding what "taking a knife to his heart for his people" meant. When she visits him again, Jon, now conscious, tries to comfort Dany, apologizing for the death of her dragon and saying he now wishes they had never gone, holding her hand. Daenerys tells him that she doesn't regret coming to his aid, as she should have seen the Army of the Dead with her own eyes, and agrees to help Jon against the Night King and his army. Jon thanks her, calling her "Dany", which reminds her of the last person who called her by this name, her brother, Viserys Targaryen. Jon then calls her "my queen" and goes on to say he would bend the knee, but he physically can't. She asks Jon about the Northern lords who swore allegiance to him and he answers that "they will all come to see her for what she is". Touched to tears, Daenerys grabs his hand and asks if she deserves it, to which Jon replies that she does. After a brief moment, Dany lets go of his hand and leaves, telling him that he should get some rest.Beyond the Wall During the parley in the Dragonpit, Daenerys and Jon discuss the dragons and how her ancestors caged them, and in turn become less impressive as the power of the dragons waned and that the Targaryens were like everyone else. Jon replies by saying she is "Not like everyone else." Jon then questions Daenerys's assertion of infertility, particularly when she admits that her information came from the witch who killed her husband and no one else, saying she was an "unreliable source of information". Daenerys admits to Jon that he was right from the beginning and she should have trusted him, saying that she can't forget what she saw in the North and that she also can't pretend that Cersei will take back the country when she marches North. Jon replies with Tyrion's assessment of the situation that they are fucked, which makes Dany smile leading to Jon smiling too. Their conversation is interrupted by the return of all three Lannisters. At Dragonstone, Jon and Dany's council discuss their plans for traveling North. Jon suggests that the two of them sail together so that the Northerners see them together as allies. Ser Jorah suggests that Dany fly there instead rather than risk being assassinated by an angry Northerner. Daenerys chooses to follow Jon's advice saying, "We sail together." On a ship sailing North, Jon knocks on the door of Daenerys's cabin. She answers and meets his gaze without words. After a moment, he enters, and, with their eyes still locked, shuts the door. Unaware of the truth of Jon's past (the fact that they are biologically aunt and nephew), they finally give into the burgeoning passion between them and make love. Notes Director Alan Taylor has said George R.R. Martin told when filming Season 1, "That it really is all about Dany and Jon. I was surprised because at the time, you know, I thought, well Robb Stark's going to be king next, probably. And who knows where this story's going? But it was absolutely clear to him that within this sprawling scale the whole story was coming down to this partnership."‘Game of Thrones’ Director on Jon Snow and Daenerys Romance, Dragons and Speedy Ravens Image gallery Game-of-thrones ew.jpg|EW Promotional Image Got ewcover.jpg|EW Promotional Image EW_promotional_image.jpg|EW Promotional Image EW_promo_Kit_and_Emilia.jpg Jon and Dany TQJ.jpg|Season 7 in "The Queen's Justice". Jon_meets_Dany_Queens_Justice_s7.jpg Animated_Jon_and_Drogon.gif|Jon Snow is able to pet Drogon. Dany_sees_Jon_beyond_the_wall.jpg Jon_Snow_s7_e5.jpg tumblr_ovjeicU6E21sen544o3_500.gif|This is taken during the love scene heuqd7gvzmsx.jpg|Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen, and Tyrion Lannister Appearances References Category:Relationships Category:Lovers Category:House Targaryen Category:House Stark